Fluid containers for holding beverages such as water, soda, juice, sport drinks or alcoholic beverages are well known. Containers may hold a variety of other fluids including medicines, soaps and chemicals. A beverage container often has a simple cap that is removed by the user prior to consuming the beverage. In certain instances, the container may have a dispensing valve connected to the container opening to dispense the fluid from the container. A dispensing valve may also be used in tubing connected to a fluid container. The dispensing valve typically has a stop that seals against a surface defining an opening in the valve. When the stop is spaced from the opening, the valve is in an open position wherein fluid is allowed to flow through the valve. The dispensing valve typically requires a user to manipulate the valve by hand to alternate between the open position and a closed position. In some instances, it is desirable that the valve not require hand manipulation to be activated. Thus, some dispensing valves may be activated by alternative methods. For example, a dispensing valve can be configured to be opened by a user applying a partial vacuum to the valve such as by sucking or inhaling through the valve.
In such configurations where the valve is vacuum actuated, the stop of the valve is typically biased to a closed position. It is desirable for the biasing force to be sufficient so that the valve will not leak. In order to open the valve, the biasing force must be overcome. If the biasing force is larger than the force applied by the suction force, the valve will not open. Therefore, it is desirable to have a biasing force that is large enough to provide a fluid tight seal, while at the same time, is small enough so that it can be easily overcome by a user applying a partial vacuum through the valve.
The stop member of such a dispensing valve is typically an injection molded part. The stop has a seal surface that has split lines on the surface from side action mold halves that abut during the injection molding process. The split lines on the sealing surface of the stop prevent a substantially smooth even sealing surface. Consequently, an increased biasing force or compressive force is typically required to maintain a fluid tight seal. This, however, can detrimentally increase the vacuum required to open the valve. Thus, it is desirable for the stop of the valve to have a smooth seal surface void of any split lines as it will minimize the biasing force needed to create a fluid tight seal. It will also minimize the vacuum required to open the valve.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.